Cielo de Verano
by Aris Black
Summary: Se suponía que se estaba yendo. Pero no pudo. Él se quedó allí, de espaldas a ella, ella de espaldas a él, y podía oír su llanto. Eso lo desgarró. TRADUCCIÓN


Buenas, gente!

Bueno, aquí publico un trabajito de un par de horas, pero no es mío el mérito.

Esto es mi traducción de la historia "Summer Sky" de FuyuSarah ( .net/u/130759/FuyuSarah ).

Mi cerebro aún no funciona para escribir mi propia historia de "Toki wo Kakeru Shoujo" (porque, además, quiero escribir una historia larga, no un one shot), pero estaba desesperada porque no hay historias en español.

En fin, me dejo de explicaciones, y espero que disfruten con la lectura.

* * *

**Disclaimers:** Cielo de Verano (Summer Sky) no me pertenece, yo sólo traduje.

Toki Wo Kakeru Shoujo no me pertenece a mí, ni a FuyuSarah, lamentablemente. O si no, habríamos hecho un final menos triste :P

* * *

**Sinopsis:** _Se suponía que se estaba yendo. Pero no pudo. Él se quedó allí, de espaldas a ella, ella de espaldas a él, y podía oír su llanto. Eso lo desgarró._

* * *

_**Cielo de verano**_

Él sabía que tenía que estar alejándose. Él sabía que tenía que irse. No era correcto que él estuviera allí. Había violado la regla: él le había contado su secreto sobre el salto en el tiempo, el secreto de ser alguien del futuro. Por qué lo hizo era un misterio para él, pero supuso que algo grave había ocurrido en otra línea de tiempo, otra línea de tiempo que se había borrado, sólo así ella podría decirle que él le había contado todo.

Bueno, él nunca lo sabría porque se estaba yendo.

Se suponía que se estaba yendo.

Pero no pudo.

Él se quedó allí, de espaldas a ella, ella de espaldas a él, y podía oír su llanto.

Eso lo desgarró.

Sus pies dejaron de moverse por su cuenta, y ahora se estaba torturando a sí mismo al quedarse a escucharla llorar ruidosamente y tomar aire de manera entrecortada. Sus dedos se cerraron formando puños. Esto fue obra suya. Había llegado a esa época para poder ver ese cuadro. Eso era todo. Pero, ¿qué hizo? Sólo _tuvo_ que ser curioso y explorar su mundo. Él no tenía que asistir a la escuela, pero lo hizo. Él no tenía que hacer amigos, pero lo hizo. Él no tenía por qué vincularse a ellos, pero lo hizo.

Él no tenía que enamorarse de ella, pero lo hizo.

Esto era obra suya. No debería haber venido. No debería haber venido, si esto era lo que le haría a ella. Esto fue obra suya, y él NO iba a dejarla así.

Sus sollozos se detuvieron cuando su mano entró en contacto con el hombro de ella, y luego, en un movimiento rápido pero suave, la giró y la atrajo hacia sí, y todo-

"Chiak..."

-para rozar sus labios con los de ella.

Fue un beso rápido, casi no podía contar como uno. Sin embargo, el efecto fue increíble. El calor se extendió por todo su cuerpo desde el punto de contacto, robándole todo pensamiento coherente, incapacitándolo para no hacer otra cosa que tener su frente sobre la de ella. No le importaba si ella lo golpeaba después de besarla sin su permiso. Una Makoto enfadada era mucho mejor que una Makoto llorando, decidió, y la sensación de besarla, aunque se trataba de uno ligero como una pluma, era suficiente para no tener en cuenta todo lo que vendría. El sentimiento lo perseguiría para siempre, estaba seguro.

Eso fue, hasta que sintió suaves dedos en su mejilla.

Empezó a abrir los ojos, pero los cerró casi de inmediato al sentir que ella tiraba de él hacia abajo. Esta vez, ella atrapó sus labios, y él _realmente_ decidió, que eso era lo que perseguiría para siempre. Su mano se deslizó de su hombro a su cuello, sus dedos se enredaron con su cabello castaño claro, y su brazo libre la rodeó, manteniendo su pequeña forma mientras se descargaba en él. Se movían juntos a la perfección, formando un equipo con el otro a la perfección, él no podía imaginarse nunca besando a nadie más.

Dios mío, si pudiera permanecer así para siempre.

Se apartó de mala gana. Abrió los ojos y, con el corazón lleno de anhelo, la miró, esperando memorizar cada detalle. Cada zarcillo delicado de pelo cepillando sus pómulos, cada pestaña escondiendo sus ojos castaños. Trazó la pendiente del puente de la nariz, las curvas de sus labios, cada uno y todos los contornos de la cara que él nunca podría ver de nuevo...

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, como si de un sueño se tratara, y él mismo se perdió en las piscinas de marrón oscuro.

"Quédate conmigo", dice ella, "sólo por unos minutos más..."

"Makoto..." suspiró, soltando sus brazos de alrededor de ella.

"Quédate", se declaró, enterrando el rostro en su pecho. "No me importa si estoy prolongando la agonía. Solo... quédate. Por favor."

Él asintió con la cabeza, y pronto estaban en la hierba que acaba de salir, en silencio, mirando el anaranjado cielo de verano. Se pusieron uno al lado del otro, pero no se atrevieron a volverse a tocar, como si al hacerlo se marcara el final de su tiempo juntos. Y, además, fueron oficialmente sólo amigos hasta que ella llegó al parque. No podían empezar a abrazarse sólo porque él se iba, relegando el hecho de que él no quería hacer nada más que abrazarla hasta que fuera absolutamente la hora de irse.

"Chiaki", fue su voz en medio de los sonidos de la tarde.

"¿Sí?"

"Tal vez deberíamos volver..."

Una pausa.

"Volver atrás, ¿dónde?"

"Volver antes de yo me enterara sobre el salto en el tiempo", dijo. "Si nunca me enteré de él, ¿entonces no significaría que no tendrías que irte?"

No dijo nada al principio, considerándolo. En teoría, podría funcionar, pero no había ninguna garantía de que su violación pudiera ser borrada. Ya sea o no que ella no lo recordara, el caso es que se enteró por casualidad sobre el salto en el tiempo. Él no sabía si los de arriba se lo dejarían pasar.

Oyó su suspiro, y ella sentó, tapándose la cara de la vista.

"Me invitaste a salir, ¿sabes?"

"¡¿Yo **qué**?" –exclamó él, sentándose a su lado rápidamente.

"Me lo preguntaste una vez", dijo con una sonrisa adornando su rostro. "Bueno... No sólo una vez, en realidad. Salté de nuevo a ese punto en el tiempo una y otra vez tratando de evitar que me lo pidas."

Él la miró parpadeando, con la boca abierta, mientras ella jugaba con la hierba bajo sus zapatos.

"Fue tan estúpida", continuó. "Yo no quería que las cosas cambiaran. Tenía tanto miedo de perderte en caso de que no funcionara entre nosotros. Llegué a un punto en que salté de nuevo al principio del día para que no tuvieras la oportunidad de preguntarme a mí, y luego seguí evitándolo hasta... Hasta que empezaste a salir con alguien más." Hizo una pausa para reírse un poco, levantando las rodillas hasta la barbilla. "Estaba tan celosa. Supongo que las cosas ya habían cambiado y yo no lo noté. Estaba demasiado preocupada por cosas innecesarias".

Por unos instantes se quedó sentado sin decir nada, sorprendido por lo que ella había dicho, y el cielo se oscureció un poco más.

Él ya le había pedido a salir, y no lo recordaba.

_Maldita sea_.

"No quiero que te vayas", dijo en voz baja. Ella abrazó sus rodillas, más fuerte, y su cabeza se inclinó más, por lo que el flequillo cayó como una cortina alrededor de sus ojos.

_Ni yo, Makoto_, quería decirle. Había tantas cosas que quería hacer en esta época, algunas de ellas sabía que podría hacerlas en el próximo par de semanas... Ir a un nighter, convencer a Kousuke para que se consiga una novia, ir a un festival de verano, ver a Makoto en un yukata, ir a una cita con ella... ¡Si tan sólo tuviera unos días más!

"No quiero que te vayas..."

Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando ella lo dijo como repitiéndolo a si misma, una brillante lágrima cayó de su ojo a su regazo.

Fue entonces cuando él se dio cuenta del por qué había hecho su sugerencia. No era sólo para que él no se fuera ese día. Ahora, la cuestión era que él tenía que irse. Ella dijo: "No quiero que te vayas." No: "Yo no quiero que te vayas todavía."

Ella no quería que se fuera. Punto.

"Makoto", comenzó. "De cualquier manera, voy a tener que irme... Yo no soy..."

_Yo no soy de esta época... En primer lugar, se supone que no debo estar aquí.._.

Él cerró la boca, mirando con indignación hacia el río. Él no tenía que decirle otra vez, ella ya lo sabía. No tenía sentido discutir sobre eso ahora... Y no servía de nada pasar más tiempo juntos, porque sólo sería perder el tiempo tratando de ver un resquicio legal en todo esto.

Ella se dijo a sí misma: sólo estaban prolongando la agonía.

Eso fue evidente cuando sus hombros comenzaron a temblar, y los sollozos la sacudieron. Ella estaba llorando otra vez. Él lo había permitido, besándola, e incluso permaneciendo por un tiempo más, porque pensaba que le haría sentir mejor. Bueno, aparentemente no.

¿Ella iba a estar así? ¿El recuerdo de él la haría tan triste?

¡Maldita sea, ella no era así! Es cierto que sólo la conoció en la primavera, pero era suficiente como para decir que ella no lloraba con facilidad. Ella era dura, de carácter fuerte y decidido. Cuando ella ponía su mente en algo, lo hacía. Y cuando ella estaba triste por algo, hacía algo al respecto.

Pero ahora... Pero ahora no había nada que ella pudiera hacer.

De nuevo, esto era obra suya. No debería haber permanecido. Él debería haberse ido cuando ella se lo dijo. No debería haberla besado. Ella ya había hecho su paz, ella ya había dicho adiós. Y luego lo arruinó todo por besarla.

Qué idiota.

"Makoto", empezó de nuevo, poniendo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. "Ánimo, ¿sí?"

Ella asintió en silencio, pero sus sollozos no se detuvieron. Se movió en su lugar, apoyando su cabeza inclinada sobre su hombro, y él, a su vez, apoyó la barbilla en la parte superior de la cabeza de ella. El cielo estaba oscuro, y todos los matices de naranja y el rojo habían desaparecido de las nubes. A este ritmo, nunca iba a poder irse. Cuanto más tiempo se quedaran, más difícil iba a ser.

Su mirada se posó en la banda azul en la muñeca izquierda. La miró durante unos instantes, sopesando sus opciones.

Y luego cerró los ojos, una vez tomada su decisión. Se imaginó el rostro de ella en su mente, -sabiendo que lo haría innumerables veces en los próximos días- antes de dar vuelta para mirarla de nuevo. Alargó la mano hacia su mentón y lo inclinó suavemente, haciendo que su mirada se dirigiera hacia él. Pasó el pulgar en el camino hecho por sus lágrimas, y luego, lentamente, como si él mismo estuviera dispuesto a hacerlo hasta el último segundo, se inclinó para besarla de nuevo, por última vez...

Y de nuevo...

Y de nuevo...

El aire fresco a su alrededor estaba caliente, una vez más, y podía oír su llanto. Abrió los ojos y se volvió para verla allí de pie, de espaldas a él, secando las lágrimas de sus mejillas. Detrás de ella, el cielo de verano se fue pintado con tonos cálidos de rojo y naranja.

Su mandíbula se tensó con la determinación, se dirigió hacia ella, con una mano en el bolsillo, y la otra tratando de alcanzarla. Sus sollozos se detuvieron cuando la mano entró en contacto con su hombro, y luego, en un movimiento rápido pero suave, su mano se deslizó a su cuello mientras le dio la vuelta y la atrajo hacia sí-

"Chiak-"

-y se detuvo justo antes de los labios le tocaran su oreja. Y luego, en voz baja, él habló.

"Te estaré esperando en el futuro."

Hubo silencio durante un par de compases. No se atrevió a mirarla.

Y luego, con voz melodiosa, _sonriendo_, ella contestó.

"Allí estaré. Iré corriendo."

Y, realmente, _eso _fue lo que lo alentó a continuar en su camino en los próximos años.

* * *

¿Y? ¿Qué tal estuvo? Dejen comentarios, así la escritora se pone contenta ^^ (y esta humilde traductora tambien :9)

**_Aris_**


End file.
